


And the truth comes out

by mystery_girl234



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_girl234/pseuds/mystery_girl234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Five-0 team find out about Steve's secret phobia? What if Steve's enemy finds out about this Phobia? Five-0 will have to race against the clock to save Steve From certain death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I could feel my cheeks flush a brilliant crimson red. All I could think of at that moment was the stares coming from my team. Danny was incomplete shock, Kono gave me a look of pity, and Chin, Chin just gave me a look of both pity and shock. I couldn’t take it anymore, I hate when people pity me. I’m a seal for crying out loud. I’m not some scared little boy who needs to hold his mother’s hand while crossing the street.

Danny stepped forward to say something but I know what he was going say, he was going to go off on some rant about how I never share my feelings with anyone, and how I never let anyone close enough so they can get to know me. But before he could say anything I turned and ran, I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I don’t know where I was going but I knew anywhere was better than here.

“Steve…hey Steven” Danny shouted

“Let him go bra”

I can’t believe that our super seal is scared of something. All this time he acted as if he wasn’t scared of anything. Why did I have to go into his office to get him for the shots?

Flash back

All four of us were going to get our yearly shots. It was just announced one month ago by Denning that HPD, HFD, and Five-0 should start getting yearly shots. McGarret was fine at the time, but today when I reminded him that we were going to get the shots. I noticed the color leave his face but I thought nothing of it. After that he started to give me every excuse in the book. What does he think I’m an idiot; I have a ten year old daughter for god’s sake so I know he’s lying.So because of that I started one of my “famous” rants about how he’s throwing his life away by rushing into things and how he didn’t care about his health. During the rant I noticed that he was trying to sneak out of his office.

I yelled at him to get back here but he just ignored me. Kono and Chin came out of their offices to see what I was going off on Steve for this time. I couldn’t take it anymore, I needed an answer. “Steve what’s your problem, why won’ you get your shots?” After I asked my question he stopped in his tracks, I then noticed that he was trying to leave. “I’m afraid of needles alright! I just can’t take them. I just can’t handle sharp pointy things that can hurt me or my OHANA!” We just stared at him in shock none of us knew what to say.

End of Flashback

“Danny? You ok bra? We lost you there for a sec.” Kono asked.

“Yea, I’m fine Kono. Just a little shocked.”

“It’s not your fault you know, any of us would have done the same thing.”

“Yea, I know. But we should at least go find the big brute before he gets himself in trouble.”

* * *

 

Of course the Rookie gets to look for Steve by foot. Chin and Danny were too busy fighting to realise that Steve never took his truck. They never notice anything when they are fighting.

“Hey guys how’s the search going? You find anything?”

“No he’s not at home so we don’t know where else he could have gone.”

“OF COURSE HE’S NOT AT HOME! HOW THE HELL IS STEVE GOING TO MAKE IT HOME WITHOUT HIS TRUCK IN THE FEW MINUTES WE’RE INSIDE!” God guys can be so stupid at times. “Ok, I’m going to call Kamekona and see if he’s seen him. Call me if you find anything.” Steve is not making this easy on us. If I didn’t think any better it’s as if Steve didn’t want to be found.

“Sup bra, what’s up?"

“Nothing much, but we have a problem. Steve’s gone missing. So I need a favour. Could you go down to the beach and see if McGarret is there.”  
“Sure thing wahine, call you if I see anything.”

“Mahalo.”

Where on earth could Steve have gone? I could feel the buzzing of my phone in my pocket, so either Chin and Danny actually found something useful or Kamekona managed to find Steve.

I let out a small chuckle at seeing the picture of a shrimp that Kamekona had set up on my phone for his caller id; I thought it suited him very well.  
“What’s up Shrimp man, you find him yet?”

“Very funny water woman, and no Steve is not here at the beach.”

“Mahalo anyway,” and with that I hung up. I know Chin and Danny would like to hear about this, but something doesn’t seem right. We should have found him by now.

* * *

 

Chin and Danny stood outside of Steve’s house trying to figure out where else he could have gone. He wasn’t at home and Kono had phoned saying that Steve wasn’t at the beach. They couldn’t think of where else Steve had gone to.

Chin, all a sudden, had a feeling that they were missing something, something important they could use to find him.  
Danny was on the phone with HPD, filing a missing person report for Lieutenant Commander Steven .J. McGarret. When he was done on the phone he realised that Chin was no longer standing beside him and was now sitting in the silver Camaro. Chin looked as if he was in deep thought. Danny walked over to the Camaro about to ask Chin what he was thinking about, when all of a sudden the Hawaiian man was screaming at Danny to get them over to HQ.

“How could I be so stupid?! We have technology at our finger tips for this and I don’t think of it!” Chin half mumbled half yelled at himself.

“Whoa there Chin, a) you are not stupid and b) what are you talking about. One second I’m on the phone with HPD and the next you’re screaming at me to get us over to HQ ASAP. What’s up?”

“Steve’s phone is what’s up! When Steve stormed out he had his keys and his phone in his pocket! That is why I was so sure he would have taken his truck, and instead of running around like chickens with our heads cut off, we should have been here at HQ tracking his GPS! None of us thought it because we were all in shock, with you on the phone is what reminded me!” Chin screamed at Danny.

“Chin calm down! Like you said we were all in shock, it’s not your fault. All we can hope now is that Steve didn’t think of turning his phone off.”

* * *

 

When Danny and Chin got to Five-0 Headquarters Chin ran up to the command to track Steve’s phone. Danny was on his phone calling Kono, as soon as they got to the palace. Danny was sitting in his car waiting for the ringing to stop and for Kono to answer her phone.

“Hey Danny. You guys find anything?”

“Yes… No… I don’t know.” Danny stammered. “We’re at HQ right now. Chin’s inside right now tracking the GPS on Steve’s phone. Get here as fast as you can alright, I’ll wait for you outside.”

“No problem, I’m a block away. I should be there in about five minutes.” Exclaimed Kono.

* * *

 

Danny checked his watch for what seemed to be the third time. When he looked up he saw Kono walking over to him. When she arrived they went to go find Chin to see if he found anything.

Chin could hear Danny and Kono coming up the stairs. So far he hadn’t any luck on picking up a signal. The two were just coming through door when he got a signal.  
“Danny! Kono! Come quick I got something!” They ran over to the computer to get a closer look on what Chin found.

“It looks as if he is somewhere off the North Shore of Oahu.” After seeing this Chin got a look of confusion on his face. “Danny, Steve has a boat right?”

“Ya, but right now it’s being fixed. Super Seal somehow managed to damage it. Why?” Chin and Kono looked at each other with a look of fear in their eyes. “Chin where’s Steve?” Chin did his best to avoid Danny’s taunting stare. “CHIN WHERE THE HELL IS STEVE?!” Chin didn’t know what to say to Danny, he didn’t know how to explain to him that Steve may be in trouble.

“Danny, I think Steve may be trouble.” Kono spoke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

“What do you mean Steve’s in trouble? We’ve only been looking for him for an hour! Who could have gotten to him before we even realised what just happened! I swear once we find him I am going to kill him for making us worry so much…”

In the middle of Danny’s rant Chin’s phone started going off. He gave Kono and Danny a worried glance when he saw who was calling.

“Hey cuz, what’s up? Who is it?” Kono questioned

“It’s Steve.” Chin said in bewilderment.

“Well don’t just stand there answer it.”

“McGarret? What’s wrong, where are you?”

_“Well it’s nice to talk to you to Lieutenant Kelly. I suppose Officer Kalakaua and Detective Williams are there with you as well?”_

“Who is this, and where’s Steve!” Danny Screamed at the phone.

_“Well look at that I was right,”_ the mystery caller said in a snobby tone.

Kono was starting to get mad at the mystery man for playing around. “Just tell us where Steve is, or I swear I will hunt you down and kill you myself.”

_“A little feisty aren’t we. That’s no way to talk to the one person who holds the key to your friends life in there hand now is it. I suggest we be a little nicer or we won’t see our little Steven ever again. Now if were all done with this little argument I suggest you listen closely, oh and you might want to open up the email I have just sent you.”_

Chin noticed the flashing email icon on the screen. When he opened it up, there in the middle of any empty room sat Steve strapped to a chair. On Steve’s face lay a look of horror. No one could tell what he was looking at, but by the look of the room they could see that Steve McGarret was nowhere near water.

_“As I know you have already tried to track Steve’s phone, but as you can see, little Stevie is not where he appears to be.”_

“I said it once and I’ll say it again **_WHO_** are you and **_WHERE IS STEVE_**?!” Screamed Danny

_“That will come in due time my friend, but for now why don’t you just call me Sly… Whoops I’ve said too much... Now I’ll call you in about an hour to tell you what you want to know and how you will get it, but for now ta ta.”_ And with that the signal went dead. They all turned back to the video footage that was being streamed to them, they could tell that Steve had heard the whole conversation by the look on his face. His look had gone from struck with horror to downright angry. Steve must still have contact with their mystery man named Sly because all of a sudden they could hear Steve cursing at him.

_“Sly what are you doing? We said we would never tell anyone! We knew you would hold up on your threat!”_ Steve screamed

_“Well Stevie let’s just say after”_ ……………………………..

“After what, what! Chin try getting the footage back up, we need to know what going on!”

“Danny it’s no use whatever they’re using to stream the video footage can only be turned on from there side. Which means that we can’t see nor hear what is going on with Steve unless _“they”_ want us to. And whatever that conversation was about was something that Sly did not want us hearing. Explained Chin

At that moment was when Kono realised something that they had missed that Steve had said. “Guys did either of you realise that Steve said “we” not “I”.” Both Chin and Danny gave Kono a look telling her that they had no idea what she was talking about. Kono sighed “Steve said _“we said we would never tell anyone”_ not “I” said “I” would never tell anyone. Which would probably mean that either we know who “Sly” is… or we could be dealing with another rouge SEAL

Chin finally realised what she was talking about. “Then Steve knew we were watching, and was trying to give us a hint.”

“But what?” Danny questioned

“But when I used to work with his dad, he said that when Steve gave you a hint it could mean anything.”

“So what you’re saying is unless we get more info on our mystery man from Steve will be going on a wild goose chase?”

“Yes Danny, in a way this will be **a lot** like a wild goose chase.” Chin said

“Great when we think Steve couldn’t get in any trouble he go’s and gets himself in trouble. Just what we needed. Why can’t the big brute ever keep himself out of trouble? I swear he’s a trouble magnet…”

* * *

 

Kono could feel her phone buzzing down in her pocket. “Guys its Sly!”

“Answer it!” exclaimed Danny

_“Aaaah Five-0 now it’s not nice to keep me waiting. Now let’s down to business. I won’t be telling you where Steven is just yet, but I will tell you what I want.”_ At that point the video footage showing Steve popped up. From what they could see Steve had gotten a few to many punches to the head because he was sitting in his chair unconscious. Realising that Sly could of moved Chin started to track the phones GPS.

Danny was about to start up another rant about how you do not hurt your prisoners until Sly started to talk again. _“Now Detective that was just a precaution, little Stevie here was starting to get… how do I say it… rough, but don’t worry my men won’t touch another hair on his head, well for now. Now for what I want, I want Steve here to suffer like I did. Yes I know Steve was a SEAL and was trained to take all kinds of pain but lucky for me I no his one weakness that he would do anything I say to get away from. And I know you all know what I’m what talking about. So just for a little fun humor, well for me that is, why don’t we turn our heads to the video footage.”_

Danny, Chin, and Kono all looked at the video footage. What they saw was not what they wanted to see. On the screen a one of Sly’s men brought a bucket of water which he through at Steve. Steve woke up with a startled look on his face. It took him while to remember where he was but once he figured where he was he looked right at the camera and mouthed _Chin, Sly is Scott Fraser._ The three of them figured that Scott must of seen this because next they knew it his men where beating the crap put of Steve.

Scott sighed _“Well seeing as you know who I am I’ll get straight to the point. Like I said before Steve is going to suffer. Starting now I will be giving Stevie a shot every thirty minutes made up of my own little concoction that I made up. And at every half an hour mark that video footage will not only be showed on at Five-0 HQ but to your phones and to the Governor’s computer, and there is no way to stop the footage. I will be doing this for five hours, at which it will start to take affect and when the five hours is up you will have one hour to find Steve, and if you don’t find him in time… well let’s just say you will never see little Stevie here again.”_

Kono gasped when she looked back at the video footage. When Chin and Danny looked at her all she did was point up to the screen. On the screen was the most horrifying picture they had ever seen. Chubby, the nickname they had given the on guy, came out with a needle. When Steve saw this he started to struggle to get away, he was doing everything he could do to get away but the restraints would not break and it seemed that the chair was bolted to the ground.

“ _NO! NO, please! Please don’t!”_ begged Steve. All Danny, Chin , And Kono could do is stand and watch their friend beg. They were mortified and they knew this was only one of ten shots they would have to watch.


End file.
